Dr. Kintobot (The First and The Second)
Bio on Dr. Technite Kimble Kintobot the First Technite Kimble was a great mechanical genius of his time he even rivaled . The Doctor was a good man, always creating new inventions to help Mobious thive more and grow into a more technolgical age of living. But one day his plans turned the good Dr. Into a madman . He left his family and his works to become a Evil Mad Genius. In Apallo The Hedgehog Kintobot's plan was to capture the 7 Lights of Mobius to Power His Doomsday machine, The KintoGeddon. Thanks to Apallo, that didnt happen. Then In Apallo and the Zero Isle, He once again tried to power up his KintoGeddon Machine and was Moments away from Activating it until Apallo and Bluray stopped him and made the true form of the machine (its core) fall onto the planet and crash into a hidden area of Zero Island where the Events of Apallo The Hedegehog 3, and Apallo: Godstones took place in where Bluray The Fox and Apallo the Hedgehog Finally Destroied Kintobot's KintoGeddon Machine for good. In Apallo Adventure, coping after Eggman; Kintobot released Malice the 9th MobiGod (MobiGodof Rage) onto the world. Apallo along with his Girlfriend Shadier, Best Friend Bluray along with some new friends Defeated Malice and Created The Malice Emeralds inorder to Defeat Kintobot who harnessed the powers of Malice into his new doomsday device the KintoRapture from which Super Apallo Demolished in Space causing Kintobot to "die". Little did they know, Dr. K was alive and was still stuck in the reckage of the KintoRapture, before his daughter, Gwendelyn Kintobot (Dr. Kintobot the Second) finished him off by blowing the remains of the K.Rapture along with her father. Thus taking over where he left off. Years later, After Apallo defeated Metal Apallo Omega, Dr. Kintobot retruned as a Cyborg along with Apallo's newest Rival and Cloned Brother, Eclipse. Thus begining the events of Apallo 5. Kintobot, having tricked Eclipse into believing that Apallo and the rest of his family was evil, just to have Eclipse take the lives and Powers of the MobiGods, and give them to him, was challenged by Eclipse but tossed him aside, but was then defeated by Apallo when his sadness and despiar of losing his father and mother, Sunburst and Luana transformed into his Olympus Form. After this defeat, he was badly damaged, his robotics unable to be repaired. In an unknown location, he was very close to death. Until his daughter who was reformed found him, offered to give him a second chance in life, and agreed. The two then started a company, to atone for every single wrong doing that they have done. Dr. Nina Kintobot (Kintobot the Second) Dr. Kintobot the Second (The First's Daughter) Succeded after finishing off her father shortly after his defeat in Apallo Adventue. Changing her name from Gwendlyn, Nina went on to finish her father's quest for World Conquest. It was duing Apallo's adventure to defeat Metal Apallo, that she decided to go on the right path. She then devoted her life to help the heroes stop her father, hoping that she'll turn him over to the man that he used to be. Category:Villains Category:Villains Turned Hero